Miranda Cosgrove
'Miranda Taylor Cosgrove'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/39461 (born May 14, 1993) is an American teen actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Megan Parker in Drake and Josh, Summer Hathaway in School of Rock and as Carly Shay in iCarly. Her career began in 2001 when she was spotted by an agent who was impressed by her singing and dancing in a restaurant called "Taste of LA" that he signed her up for a number of small roles in commercials. Now she is doing iCarly, her second season since 2007. Biography Cosgrove was born in Los Angeles, California. When she was three years old, she was singing and dancing in a restaurant called "Taste of LA". A talent agent was impressed with her singing and dancing skills so he signed her up for his talent agency, leading to a career in advertising soon after, as well as other roles and shows. She began homeschooling after she finished elementary school, at Maude Price Elementary School in Downey, California, and then enrolled in an online school program which she has been doing since 2006. She is an only child. Career Actress In 2001 Cosgrove did her first acting role as a girl called Lana in the TV series Smallville, and after that had many other small roles in various television series, and appeared in a starring role as Summer Hathaway in the 2003 film School of Rock. But her claim to fame was when she was cast as Megan Parker in the 2004 Nickelodeon TV series Drake and Josh, which gained a massive following. In 2007 she was cast in another Nickelodeon TV series, iCarly as the main character Carly Shay, who makes her own webshow, acting alongside Jennette McCurdy, Jerry Trainor and Nathan Kress. Singer Cosgrove made her music debut in 2007, singing the theme song for iCarly called Leave It All to Me, which features her Drake and Josh co-star, Drake Bell. On 2008-06-10 the soundtrack to iCarly was released, including Leave It All to Me and three other songs by Cosgrove, including the next singles, the cover of Amy Diamond's song Stay My Baby, and About You Now, originally by the Sugababes, and another track called Headphones On. The sountrack debuted at #28 on the Billboard 200 and has sold over 200,000 copies. She released a new song, a cover of Christmas Wrapping, for the soundtrack to Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh. It has also been revealed that Cosgrove is in the middle of recording her debut solo album, possibly with a collaboration with the band Boys Like Girls. The album was released in 2009. Filmography Discography Album *''About You Now EP'' (2009) Soundtracks * iCarly: Music From and Inspired By the Hit TV Show(2008) Singles External links *Official website of Miranda Cosgrove *Official imeem *Miranda Cosgrove at Internet Movie Database *Miranda Cosgrove at TV.com *Miranda Cosgrove's Music site at MySpace *Miranda Cosgrove at Facebook *Miranda Cosgrove at Friendster